INTERAKTIV
by Talina
Summary: Jetzt seid IHR gefragt! Ihr kommt nach Hogwarts und bestimmt den Handlungsablauf...
1. Kapitel 1 Der Anfang

Kennt ihr die Geschichten, wo man sich andauernd zwischen zwei möglichen Dingen entscheiden muss und so den Handlungsablauf beeinflusst? Also ich liebe diese Geschichten und habe so eine für Harry Potter Fans geschrieben.  
  
Jetzt seid ihr gefragt! Genau! Du auch! Denn DU kommst nach Hogwarts! Am Ende jeden Kapitels musst du dich zwischen 2 Möglichkeiten entscheiden und dann zu dem bestimmten Kapitel gehen. Das ist ganz einfach und soll Spaß machen.  
  
ANMERKUNG: Das DU in dieser Geschichte ist weiblich! Die Geschichte ist witzig gemeint und die Charaktere verhalten sich demzufolge nicht wie im Buch!  
  
Disclaimer: JKR  
  
INTERAKTIV  
  
Kapitel 1 – Der Anfang  
  
Es ist einer dieser Abende, wie sie nur aus Horrorfilmen stammen können. Draußen treibt ein Gewitter sein Unwesen und hat soeben den Strom außer Gefecht gesetzt. DU bist, wie könnte es auch anders sein, allein in einem großen alten Haus und sitzt nun plötzlich im Dunkeln.  
  
Mutig bzw. leichtsinnig wie du bist, gehst du in die Küche und holst eine Taschenlampe. Dann gehst du in den Keller um nach den Sicherungen zu sehen. Wie es sich für eine junge Frau in einem Horrorfilm gehört bist du leicht bekleidet und trägst Hot Pants und ein Top.  
  
Als du die Kellertreppe betrittst, knarkst es laut. Erschrocken siehst du dich um, doch mit deiner kleinen 40 – Watt – Taschenlampe kannst du logischerweise nicht viel erkennen. DU gehst weiter nach unten und schon schlägt die Tür hinter dir mit einem lauten Knall zu! 'Das war bestimmt der Wind', denkst du dir. Dass der Keller keine Fenster hat und somit gar kein Wind dort hineingelangen kann, stört dich dabei natürlich nicht.  
  
Plötzlich steht ein kleiner dicker Mann vor dir!  
  
'Iihh!', denkst du, 'Was will dieser kleine dicke Mann von mir?'  
  
„Ich bin hier, um dich zu entführen", sagt dieser mit piepsiger Stimme.  
  
Da du eine ziemlich große Klappe hast, lässt du dich natürlich nicht von jedem entführen. DU stemmst die Arme an die Hüfte, wirfst dein Haar gekonnt schnippisch zurück und lachst.  
  
„Ich lasse mich doch nicht von jedem entführen! Wer bist du überhaupt, du Wurm?"  
  
„Mein Name ist Peter Pettigrew und in der Tat werde ich von allen Wurmschwanz genannt, hihi..."  
  
Du bist sichtlich genervt und antwortest: „Na, wie interessant. Und warum willst du mich entführen?  
  
„Weil mein Herr es mir befohlen hat. Ich soll in einer schaurigen Nacht bei Stromausfall ein Mädchen entführen, das ganz allein in einem großen dunklen Haus ist. Die Beschreibung passt doch auf dich, oder? Also zick nicht weiter rum, sondern komm mit! Mein Gebieter wartet nicht gern."  
  
Plötzlich zückt der Widerling einen Zauberstab und macht dich mit den Worten „Petrificus Totalus"bewegungsunfähig.  
  
Dann disappariert er mit dir in eine unheimliche Villa. Um euch herum steht eine Gruppe in schwarz gekleideter Menschen.  
  
Der kleine Wurm geht auf einen besonders hässlichen Kerl zu und fällt vor ihm auf die Knie. „Mein Lord, ich bringe euch das gewünschte Opfer."  
  
„Sehr gut, Wurmschwanz, du kannst dich jetzt zurückziehen."Dann blickt er dich mit seinen roten Augen an. Er nimmt den Ganzkörperfluch von dir und fragt dich, wie du heißt. DU nennst ihm deinen Namen, den ich hier allerdings nicht aufschreiben kann, da ich hier sonst Tausende von möglichen weiblichen Vornamen aufschreiben müsste, was erstens extrem viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde und zweitens sehr langweilig für dich zum Lesen wäre.  
  
Also, du nennst ihm halt deinen Namen, wie immer er auch lauten möge.  
  
Der hässliche Kerl grinst dich an. „Das ist ein sehr schöner Name. Also, du willst doch bestimmt wissen, warum ich dich entführen lassen habe."  
  
Du hörst natürlich „sehr interessiert"zu. „DU bist hier, weil ......................................... und überhaupt ............... .............. deswegen ................................ sehr wichtig ........................................... verstehst du ............................... und dann ............................... daher ....................... wirst du geopfert. Aber erst mal wird dich einer meiner Todesser entsprechend ankleiden. Lucius, bitte bring sie nach oben."  
  
„Wie ihr wünscht, mein Lord", hörst du eine seidige Stimme antworten.  
  
Ein gutaussehender Mann mit langen blonden Haaren führt dich eine prunkvolle Treppe hinauf in ein Zimmer, in dem lediglich ein riesiges Himmelbett steht. Auf diesem Bett liegt ein liebreizendes weißes Stoffstück, was man wohl als Kleid bezeichnen würde, wenn es nicht so durchsichtig wäre.  
  
„Zieh das an!", befiehlt dir der Mann mit herablassender Stimme.  
  
Da öffnet sich die Tür und ein schwarzhaariger Mann, der dir mit seinem eisigen Blick einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lässt, betritt den Raum.  
  
„Du sollst nach unten kommen, Lucius. Ich kümmere mich um das Mädchen."  
  
Der Blonde sieht den Schwarzen argwöhnisch an, geht dann jedoch ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus.  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige kommt auf dich zu und sagt: „Wir müssen uns beeilen, gleich werden sie merken, dass hier was faul ist. Ich bringen dich hier fort!"  
  
„Wohin?", fragst du.  
  
„Ich hab keine Zeit dir das zu erklären. Vertrau mir einfach und jetzt komm, bevor Malfoy zurückkommt und dich zur Opfergabe bringt."  
  
Du bist sichtlich verwirrt und weißt nicht, was du tun sollst. Kannst du diesem unheimlichen Mann trauen? Sollst du wirklich mit ihm gehen und fliehen? Oder bleibst du lieber hier und lässt dich opfern?  
  
Wenn du dich OPFERN lassen möchtest, dann lies bitte KAPITEL 2 weiter!  
  
Willst du mit dem schwarzhaarigen Mann FLIEHEN, dann geht's mit KAPITEL 3 weiter! 


	2. Kapitel 2 Opfer

Du willst dich also opfern lassen... Häh? Hallo? Geht's dir noch ganz gut??? DU lässt dich lieber opfern, als mit Snape zu fliehen??.... tse... Leute gibt's... Nun ja, es ist deine Entscheidung!  
  
Kapitel 2 – Opfer  
  
DU denkst, dass man dem unheimlichen Typ nicht trauen kann und weigerst dich, mit ihm zu gehen. Dieser wird langsam ungeduldig: „Jetzt komm schon, die wollen dich da unten töten! Schnell, bevor Malfoy..."  
  
Da wird die Tür mit einem Ruck aufgestoßen. Es ist der blonde Kerl! „Bist du noch nicht umgezogen? Der dunkle Lord erwartet dich längst. Na egal." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes hast du das Stoffstück, dass man Kleid nennen könnte, an. „Und jetzt beweg dich!"  
  
Der blonde nimmt dich am Arm und zerrt dich aus dem Zimmer. Der andere Mann sieht emotionslos zu und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich hatte dich gewarnt", flüstert er und geht mit ihnen nach unten, um sich bei den anderen Todessern einzureihen.  
  
Der Anführer dieser eigenartigen Truppe tritt mit einem Messer an dich heran. „Nun ist der Moment gekommen, an dem ich das Ritual, das ich vorhin erwähnt habe (wo du allerdings nicht gerade aufmerksam warst), durch führen werde.  
  
Dann packt er dich an den Haaren und schneidet deine Kehle durch. Da du ziemlich schnell daran stirbst, bekommst du vom Rest der Zeremonie nichts mehr mit!  
  
ENDE ~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, nun bist du tot.... Du hattest doch wohl nichts Anderes erwartet, oder? Ich meine, schließlich hast DU dich fürs Opfern entschieden! Die Geschichte ist damit für dich beendet!  
  
Solltest du deine Entscheidung nun bereuen, geh zum ersten Kapitel zurück und entscheide dich fürs FLIEHEN ^^  
  
Ach ja, über ein kleines Rev würde ich sehr freuen! 


	3. Kapitel 3 Die Flucht

Du hast dich also fürs FLIEHEN entschieden.... Kluge Entscheidung! *keksgibt*  
  
Kapitel 3 – Die Flucht  
  
Nun, wenn es um Leben oder Sterben geht, musst du nicht lange überlegen. Und so appariert der geheimnisvolle Mann mit dir in den Armen (ach ja....) an einen wesentlich freundlicheren Ort.  
  
Ihr befindet euch in einer kleinen Gasse in dem Zaubererdörfchen Hogsmeade.  
  
„Den Rest müssen wir laufen", sagt der Mann.  
  
Du bist noch etwas benommen vom Apparieren und hast außerdem die Schnauze voll, immer nur Befehle erteilt zu bekommen. „Jetzt will ich erst mal wissen, wer sie überhaupt sind. Und wer die anderen Leute waren und überhaupt: Was soll das alles?"  
  
„Meine Name ist Severus Snape und ich habe Ihnen gerade das Leben gerettet. Sie waren gerade noch im Versteck von Lord Voldemort und seinen Totessern. Dieser wollte sie für seine dunklen Machenschaften opfern lassen. Aber zum Glück war ich, der Held der Stunde, da und konnte sie retten. Doch noch sind sie nicht außer Gefahr. Hier kann man sie leicht finden. Deswegen bringe ich sie jetzt an den sichersten Ort auf der ganzen Welt: Hogwarts!"  
  
„Aha...."  
  
„Können wir dann jetzt gehen?"  
  
Hmmm.... können wir? Das ist die Frage!  
  
Was wirst du antworten? „Ja"oder „Nein"?  
  
Bei „JA",lies weiter in KAPITEL 5. Bei „NEIN", lies weiter in KAPITEL 4. 


	4. Kapitel 4 Nein

Kapitel 4 – Nein  
  
„Nein"  
  
„Wie nein?"  
  
„Ich sagte N E I N. Wir können nicht gehen. Ich glaube Ihnen nämlich kein Wort!"DU bist langsam echt wütend und hast beschlossen, dich nicht mehr von jedem dahergelaufenen Mann rumschubsen zu lassen. Vor allem, da du immer noch diesen Stofffetzen trägst. Warum sollst du denn die gutaussehende aber strohdumme Frau sein, wie sie in jedem drittklassigen Horrorfilm zu sehen ist? Du willst dir ab sofort nichts mehr sagen lassen! Jawohl! VIVE LA REVOLUTION!  
  
Da meldet sich der Möchtegern – Held wieder zu Wort: „Ich glaube Sie verstehen mich nicht ganz, Miss Wie-auch-immer. Ein Nein kann ich nicht akzeptieren. Also: Können wir dann jetzt gehen?"  
  
Sagst du „JA", geht es mit KAPITEL 5 weiter. Sagst du „NEIN – ich bleibe stur!", musst du noch mal KAPITEL 4 lesen. (Ich bin gemein, ich weiß...*gg*) 


	5. Kapitel 5 Ja

Kapitel 5 – Ja  
  
Nun ja, was sollst du schon großartig sagen? Schließlich ist dieser Severus Snape der Einzige, der dir helfen kann.  
  
„Ja, gehen wir."  
  
„Gut."  
  
Nach etwa 20 Minuten erreicht ihr ein überwältigendes Schloss. Hogwarts.  
  
Severus führt dich mehrere Treppen hinauf, bis ihr an einen Wasserspeier kommt (*oh Wunder...*)  
  
„Kokos – Mandel – Creme – Torte mit einem extra Schuss Sahne"lautet das Passwort und schon steht ihr vor Dumbledores Büro.  
  
Albus steht bestürzt hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf: „Severus! Du bist schon zurück? Ist etwas passiert?"  
  
Der Angesprochen bleibt ganz gelassen und antwortet ohne jegliche Mimik: „Ich habe keinen Bock mehr Spion zu spielen. Als Vorwand habe ich diese junge Frau gerettet, wodurch meine Tarnung aufgeflogen ist."  
  
Albus sieht Severus schweigend und eindringlich an. Er betrachtet auch dich lange. Dann greift er ohne Vorwarnung zu einem Glas von seinem Schreibtisch und hält es dir vor die Nase.  
  
„Pfefferminzbonbon?"  
  
(Okay, ich glaube diese Entscheidung kann ich auch abnehmen)  
  
„Ja, gern. Danke."(Sorry an die, die keins wollten... spuckt's einfach wieder aus!)  
  
Dumbledore grinst dich blöde an. Dann wird er plötzlich sehr ernst und sagt: „Also gut. Severus, wir müssen uns unterhalten. Sie – ", er wendet sich an dich, „Sie lassen sich von einem meiner Lehrer die Schule zeigen. Er wird auch ein Zimmer für sie herrichten lassen."  
  
Auf einmal steht ein braunhaariger Zauberer mit grauen Strähnen neben dir. Er trägt einen ziemlich zerlumpten Umhang. Es ist *tromelwirbel* Remus Lupin! (Wo kommt der denn plötzlich her? Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn sich Leute einfach so anschleichen...)  
  
Er führt dich aus Dumbledores Büro.  
  
‚Mann, können die nicht endlich mal aufhören mich rumzukommandieren...'  
  
Remus reißt dich aus deinen Gedanken: „Also, was möchten sie zuerst sehen? Das Schloss oder draußen das Gelände?"  
  
Hier ist deine kluge Entscheidungskraft gefragt!  
  
Willst du im SCHLOSS bleiben, lies in KAPITEL 6 weiter. Willst du das GELÄNDE besichtigen, geht es in KAPITEL 7 weiter. 


	6. Kapitel 6 Das Schloss

Kapitel 6 – Das Schloss  
  
Du willst also das Schloss näher ergründen.  
  
Dein neuer Begleiter zeigt dir zuerst die oberen Etagen und die verschiedenen Türme. Weil der Astronomieturm in den meisten Geschichten so beliebt ist, kann er natürlich auch nicht in dieser fehlen.  
  
Ihr steht nun also da oben und schaut euch das Gelände rund um Hogwarts an. Die Stimmung könnte romantischer nicht sein: Beim Verbotenen Wald wird ein Schüler von einer Riesenspinne verschleppt, Hagrid versucht krampfhaft einen Schüler vor seinem neuen Haustier zu retten (ein Drache! – ja ich bin dafür, dass Hagrid halten kann, was er will!) und im See wird ein weiterer Schüler von der Krake zu Tode gewürgt.  
  
So steht ihr nun da oben vertraut beieinander und steht und steht....und....steht immer noch.....  
  
Na ihr steht halt ne ganze Weile so da, bis Remus schließlich das Schweigen bricht.  
  
„Und was machen Sie so? Ich meine, wenn Sie nicht gerade entführt werden."  
  
Tolle Anmache, ehrlich! Ich bin beeindruckt...  
  
Ja, was machst du wohl sonst so... Hey, woher soll ich denn das wissen?? Denk dir jetzt halt einfach was aus, was du ihm erzählst! Du darfst erst weiterlesen, wenn du dir was ausgedacht hast!  
  
Halt, stop! Du hast dir noch nichts ausgedacht. Das merk ich doch genau! Mich kannst du nicht täuschen. Los, denk! DENKEN!!!!  
  
Na also, geht doch...  
  
Du hast ihm jetzt also irgendwas über dich erzählt. Wahrscheinlich hast du das Blaue vom Himmel gelogen, sowas wie: „Ich bin grad dabei das ultimative Heilmittel gegen alle Krankheiten zu erfinden und stehe kurz vor dem Durchbruch."  
  
Remus ist natürlich sichtlich beeindruckt von dir: „Oh, ich bin ja so sichtlich beeindruckt von dir, äh von Ihnen!"  
  
Super, echt klasse! Was macht man nach so einem Versprecher, um die Peinlichkeit zu unterdrücken. Man bietet ihm das DU an, auch wenn man es nicht will.  
  
„Sie können mich ruhig duzen", sagst du und streichst dir dabei eine Strähne aus dem Haar. (Iihh, lass das! Du verhältst dich ja wie ein schüchternes Schulmädchen! Bei Snape hast du das auch nicht gemacht und dabei ist der viel attraktiver!)  
  
Remus errötet leicht , er ist anscheinend verlegen... „Sie, ähm ich meine... du kannst auch DU zu mir sagen..."Dann zwinkert er dir mit einem Auge zu.  
  
Also ehrlich, darauf wirst du doch jetzt wohl nicht reinfallen?  
  
Hey, pass auf! Der kommt ja immer näher an dich ran!!! Schnell renn weg! Nein, nicht den Kopf zu ihm neigen! Nein, nicht doch!....................................................................... ............................................................................ .. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......................... Äh... toll... jetzt hat er dich geküsst. Also langsam hab ich das Gefühl, dir gefällt die Rolle als attraktive strohdumme Tus... äh Frau... Hm, aber Remus geb ich keine Schuld. Schließlich hast du ja immer noch den dünnen Stofffetzen an und er ist ja auch nur ein Mann.  
  
Und was nun? Hat dir der Kuss gefallen? Willst du noch mehr knutschen? Lass dich von mich nicht stören, nur weil ich Snape viel cooler finde...  
  
Ich meine, hey, das ist ein freies Land und du kannst tun und lassen, was du willst. Außerdem heißt die Geschichte ja nicht umsonst INTERAKTIV.  
  
Also: Was willst du nun tun? Willst du ihn weiter KÜSSEN? Dann begib dich bitte zu KAPITEL 8. Oder gibst du ihm stattdessen eine Ohrfeige?? (jaaa!!) Naja, vielleicht nicht gleich ne Ohrfeige, aber du könntest ihm doch wenigstens ne ABFUHR erteilen! Dann lies in KAPITEL 9 weiter!  
  
+++++  
  
Also, ich will euch ja nicht beeinflussen, aber... KAPITEL 9 wär die bessere Wahl! Ich meine, wer will Remus Lupin wenn er Severus Snape haben kann? Und ihr habt immer noch das Kleid, äh den Stofffetzen an, damit würdet ihr ihn bestimmt rumkriegen. Aber entscheidet selbst...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. (*flüster* Kapitel 9!!! *gg*) 


	7. Kapitel 7 Das Gelände

Kapitel 7 – Das Gelände  
  
Du möchtest lieber nach draußen an die frische Luft. Als erstes geht ihr zum See. Dort seht ihr einen kleinen Jungen mit der Krake spielen. Ist das nicht süß, wie sie ihre vielen Arme um seinen Körper legt? Die beiden scheinen sich wirklich zu mögen! Aber warum wird denn der Junge auf einmal so blau? Hm, wer weiß...  
  
Ihr lasst euch davon jedenfalls nicht stören und geht weiter zu Hagrids Hütte. Die Büsche drum herum brennen, da sein neues Haustier Norbert2 seinen Atem nicht unter Kontrolle halten kann. Oje, auch dort ist ein Schüler in Gefahr! Der Drache verfolgt ihn und Hagrid singt „Lalilu", um das Tier zu beruhigen. Allerdings scheint seine rauhe Stimme ihn nur noch verärgerter zu stimmen.  
  
Wer kann da nur helfen? Ein Zauberer wäre jetzt nicht schlecht! Aber wo kriegt man den her? Hm, wie wär es mit deinem Begleiter, Remus Lupin? Aber der scheint völlig in Trance von Hagrids Lied zu sein.  
  
Also musst du die Angelegenheit in die Hand nehmen!  
  
Nur was sollst du machen?  
  
Willst du laut um HILFE schreien, in der Hoffnung, dem Drachen würde das Trommelfell platzen? Dann lies bitte KAPTEL 10 weiter!  
  
Oder willst du dir Lupins ZAUBERSTAB krallen, in der Hoffnung, dass du vielleicht ungeahnte Zauberkräfte besitzt? Dann solltest du KAPTIEL 11 lesen! 


	8. Kapitel 8 Küsse

Oh, ich wusste es.... dir gefällt die Rolle als hübsches Dummchen im sexy Kleid, mit dem Mann alles machen kann.  
  
Gut, soll mir recht sein. Wird eben weiter geknutscht!  
  
Kapitel 8 – Küssen ist schön...oder?  
  
Das ist genau die Ablenkung, die du nach solch einem Ereignis brauchst. Du schlingst deine Arme um Remus und versinkst in einem tiefen laaaaaaaaaaangen Kuss. Küsse können ja so schön sein!  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Wie gesagt: können.  
  
Nur war dieser Kuss leider nicht so berauschend. Der liebe Remus ist... nun wie soll ich sagen... anscheinend etwas unerfahren.  
  
Zunge benutzt er viel, Lippen leider überhaupt nicht!  
  
Gut, das wäre nicht so schlimm, wenn er dabei nicht so schrecklich sabbern würde! Sein Speichel klebt dir schon am Dekolleté!  
  
Das ist nicht gerade das, was du erwartet hast...  
  
Dabei wolltest du doch so gern weiter küssen! Was sollst du nur tun?  
  
Du könntest es ja einfach versuchen zu IGNORIEREN und weitermachen. Dann solltest du schnell zu KAPITEL 12 wandern!  
  
Oder aber, du sagst ihm, was für ein lausiger Küsser er ist und bietest ihm NACHHILFEUNTERRICHT im Küssen an! Dann lies schnell KAPTITEL 13 weiter! 


	9. Kapitel 9 Abfuhr

An dieser Stelle möchte ich euch erst mal für eure lieben Reviews danken!! Das *schnäuz* hat mich wirklich wahnsinnig gefreut!!! Vielen, vielen Dank!  
  
Nun das heiß ersehnte neunte Kapitel:  
  
Kapitel 9 – Die Abfuhr  
  
Nein, das geht wirklich nicht! So etwas lässt du nicht einfach mit dir machen! (Auch wenn du dich geschmeichelt fühlst, was du aber natürlich nie zugeben würdest.)  
  
Also sagst du zu ihm: „Remus, bitte lass das. Ich bin kein billiges Flittchen, auch wenn ich im Moment so aussehe."  
  
Nun, Remus Lupin wäre nicht Remus Lupin, wenn er das nicht verständnisvoll akzeptieren würde.  
  
„Verzeih mir bitte, das war wirklich unverschämt. Es ist nur... ich hab noch nie so richtig... na egal... es ist irgendwie über mich gekommen. Das muss wohl an deinem Kleid liegen. (A/N: Der nennt diesen Stofffetzen doch tatsächlich Kleid! Tse, Männer...) Vielleicht sollte ich dich jetzt zu deinem Zimmer bringen."  
  
Du hältst das für keine gute Idee, schließlich könnte er dort auf noch dümmere Gedanken kommen. Deshalb bittest du ihn dir den Weg einfach zu beschreiben. Was er natürlich auch macht:  
  
„Geh einfach die Treppe hier herunter bis in den ersten Stock. Die zweite Tür rechts ist dann dein Zimmer."  
  
Du verabschiedest dich von ihm und läufst die Treppe runter. Irgendwie wolltest du so schnell wie möglich von ihm wegkommen.  
  
Du läufst solange bis es nicht weiter nach unten geht. Moment mal! Hier bist du doch falsch. Remus hat gesagt, dein Zimmer befindet sich im ersten Stock, nicht im Untergeschoss. Jetzt bist du in den Kerkern gelandet! Fällt dir denn nicht auf, wie kalt und dunkel es hier ist?  
  
Anscheinend nicht, denn du gehst geradewegs auf die zweite Tür links zu. Hey, gehörst du etwa zu den Frauen, die rechts von links nicht unterscheiden können? Da wird dir die Führerscheinprüfung aber schwer fallen!  
  
Oh nein, die Tür kenn ich doch! Nein, mach sie nicht auf, dass ist Snapes Bü- ... (!) ... oder doch ... mach sie ruhig auf. Ja, tu dir keinen Zwang an, das wird schon richtig sein.  
  
Du öffnest also die Tür und befindest dich in einem sehr unheimlichen Raum. In der Mitte steht ein Pult mit dicken Wälzern und etlichen Papieren darauf. Daneben ein großer Kessel aus Messing, umgeben von Regalen, in denen Phiolen mit den eigenartigsten Inhalten stehen. Sind da hinten etwa Augen? *glb*  
  
Plötzlich öffnet sich ruckartig die Tür hinter dir. Es ist dein Retter, Professor Severus Snape! Jetzt bemerkst auch du endlich, dass du hier falsch bist.  
  
„Was wollen Sie denn hier?", blafft er dich mit einem gehässigen Blick an. Er sieht ganz schön mitgenommen aus. Was er wohl hat?  
  
„Ich...", beginnst du den Satz.  
  
Ja, wie möchtest du ihn weiterführen?  
  
Bist du ein ehrlicher Mensch und sagst ihm ganz offen, dass du dich VERLAUFEN hast? Vielleicht bringt er dich ja auf dein Zimmer? Dann solltest du KAPITEL 14 lesen.  
  
Oder nutzt du seinen Zustand aus und machst ihn noch mehr fertig, in dem du ihn ANLÜGST und sagst, du wolltest einfach mal sein Büro durchwühlen? Dann begib dich zu KAPITEL 15.  
  
Oder willst du ihn aufheitern und sagst ihm, dass du ihn BESUCHEN und dich bei ihm bedanken wolltest? Dann geht es für dich in KAPITEL 16 weiter! Diesen Weg möchte ich übrigens allen Snape – Fans empfehlen! 


	10. Kapitel 10 Hilfe

Also, das ist wie verhext. Immer, wenn ich bei ff.net 'ne Story anfange, geht mein Computer kaputt. Naja, zum Glück hat es diesmal nur 2 Wochen gedauert. Als ich mit Error1098 anfing, konnte ich ihn erst 2 Monate später reparieren lassen und die Story, die ich schon fertig geschrieben hatte, war gelöscht. Diesmal wurde glücklicherweise nichts gelöscht. Aber da die Story noch nicht fertig ist, konnte auch nichts gelöscht werden. ^^  
  
Gut, jetzt funktioniert er jedenfalls wieder, also geht auch die Story endlich weiter!  
  
Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!!!!!! Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel! *kekseanalleausteil* Ich wird auch versuchen, alle eure Fragen zu beantworten.  
  
*winkzutigereye* Du hattest wohl recht!^^  
  
Kapitel 10 – Hilfe  
  
Du vertraust auf dein lautes Organ und brüllst so laut du nur kannst: HHHHIIIIIIIILLFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEE!!! HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Sicherlich wirst du den Drachen dadurch vertreiben!  
  
Äh... was passiert denn nun? Ja, der Drache lässt den Jungen in Ruhe! Juhuu, du hast ihn gerettet! Aber, wieso kommt er jetzt auf dich zu?  
  
Oh, oh, das sieht nicht gut aus! Ich würde weglaufen, wenn ich du wäre. Ja, genau. Schneller. Noch schneller.  
  
Autsch!  
  
Das sieht nicht gut aus...  
  
Hmmm.... der Drache hat wohl Schnupfen. Echt dumm, dass er genau in deine Richtung genießt hat. Vor allem, da sein Nieser so feurig war.  
  
Nun, ich glaube, ich muss hier nicht deutlicher werden, oder? Du bist verkohlt wie ein Brikett. Das Abenteuer ist damit für dich beendet. Ruhe sanft!  
  
ENDE  
  
PS: Wenn du wieder auferstehen möchtest, nimm einfach einen anderen Pfad! ^^ 


	11. Kapitel 11 Zauberstab

Kapitel 11 – Zauberstab  
  
DU versuchst es einfach mal! Hey, wer weiß? Vielleicht kannst du wirklich zaubern! Außerdem ist das deine einzige Chance!  
  
Du ziehst also Lupins Zauberstab aus der Tasche und richtest ihn auf den Drachen und rufst: „Hau ab!"  
  
Äh, nun ja. Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein wirklich guter Zauberspruch war. Aber was sollst du sonst sagen? Schließlich kennst du keinen einzigen Zauberspruch!  
  
Oder doch?  
  
Gab es da nicht mal so komische Geschichten, wo gezaubert wurde? Los, versuch dich zu erinnern! Dir fällt bestimmt etwas ein!  
  
Und dir fällt auch in der Tat etwas ein: „Abracadabra"und „Sesam öffne dich".  
  
Ob von denen wohl einer wirkt? Nun, es gibt nur einen Weg, es herauszufinden: Probier es aus!  
  
Aber du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit. Der Drache kommt auf dich zu! Du kannst nur einen Zauberspruch ausprobieren! Aber welchen? Entscheide dich schnell!  
  
„ABRACADABRA"( KAPITEL 17  
  
„SESAM ÖFFNE DICH"( KAPITEL 18 


End file.
